


Ghost of a Rose

by sunsprite16



Series: sunsprite16's Coco (2017) Stories [7]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Dark Magic, Disney, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flowers, Pixar, Realization, Singing, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsprite16/pseuds/sunsprite16
Summary: Miguel discovers this his deceased family performs at Plaza De La Crazy every week. When they put on a show for Miguel, they spot a mysterious little skeleton girl who wore a white rose. That same night, El Santo invites the Riveras to his masquerade ball. There, Coco easily bonds with the same little girl who's name was Dawn. Turns out Dawn is more than just a normal little girl.
Relationships: Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera
Series: sunsprite16's Coco (2017) Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1277177
Kudos: 2





	Ghost of a Rose

Inside his bedroom, Miguel was reading a colorful book to his baby sister that he made by hand. It depicted his first adventure in the Land of the Dead that happened two years ago.

They were at the part where Mama Imelda struck Ernesto de la Cruz with her boot when Socorro giggled adorably.

Miguel smiled warmly at his sister, then at his book to continue reading when Abuelita appeared at the doorway of Miguel's bedroom.

Elena said warmly,"Time for dinner you two."

As Miguel got up from his bed, Abuelita saw Miguel's drawing of Imelda slapping Ernesto. She laughed softly and said,"Imelda was always a feisty one."

Miguel handed his book to his Abuelita who took in all of the details her grandson put into it.

From the watercolor backgrounds to the lively expressions on the faces of her family.

Abuelita said in astonishment,"This is truly something special, mijo. We must put it on the ofrenda."

Miguel nodded happily. He couldn't agree more.

Once he handed Socorro to his mama, Luisa, Miguel quickly took a tamale, and followed his Abuelita to the ofrenda room.

The very first thing Miguel fondly gazed at was the beloved photo of a young Coco, Hector, and Imelda.

As Miguel gently placed his handmade book next to the colored photo of an elderly Coco, Abuelita nodded and said happily,"Your ancestors would be proud of your creativity."

Miguel blushed which caused Abuelita to shower him with kisses.

As he ate the delicious food on his plate, Miguel reflected on how so many things have happened since he sung "Remember Me" to Mama Coco.

Miguel thought about how music bought his family closer together and the fact that his Papa Hector was part of the family once again made his heart sing.

Luisa noticed her son daydreaming. She said in a soft but stern voice,"Mijo, eat your food before it gets cold."

Miguel said in mild embarrassment,"Sorry mama."

As soon as the Rivera family finished their meal, Miguel quickly went outside to see if his ancestors have arrived.

Without warning, Tia Rosita embraced Miguel in a tight but loving hug. She said in delight,"Happy Dia De Los Muertos, mijo!"

Miguel returned the hug.

The rest of the deceased Riveras happily greeted Miguel.

Mama Coco asked her grandson warmly,"What have you been up to Miguel?"

Miguel smiled brightly and said,"I made a book for Socorro! It's on the ofrenda!" He took Coco's hand. "Come on! I'll show you!"

Coco laughed as Miguel guided her to the ofrenda room.

The rest of the deceased Riveras followed close behind.

Rosita said cheerfully,"Miguel! You've got to come to our concert at Plaza De La Crazy!"

Tia Victoria frowned at her aunt. "Rosita... it was supposed to be a surprise."

Miguel's jaw dropped in excitement. "Wait? What?"

Oscar said happily,"We all decided to form a band!"

Felipe added,"And perform at the plaza every week!"

When they all entered the ofrenda room, Imelda said as she looked through Miguel's book,"It was actually Hector's idea..."

When Imelda got to the picture of her slapping De La Cruz, she gasped.

Miguel immediately said nervously,"Mama Imelda! I didn't mean to..."

To Miguel's surprise, Imelda gave her grandson a hug. She laughed and said,"You really drew that scene well, mijo."

Miguel sighed and said graciously,"Gracias, Mama Imelda."

Suddenly, Abuelita said excitedly,"Mi familia!"

Rosita asked in astonishment,"She can see us?"

When Abuelita got to Imelda, she couldn't help but bow to her.

Elena then said with a great, big smile,"It's an honor to see all of you."

Julio said, his voice full of curiosity,"Thank you Elena but like Rosita said how can you see us?"

Elena chuckled at her papa. "I believe it's because of our love for music."

Felipe quickly added,"Oh, and shoes. Don't forget about shoes."

Imelda smiled at her younger brother.

Suddenly, Dante appeared and used his mouth to pull part of Imelda's purple dress. Imelda noticed this immediately. She bent down to pet Dante on the head and asked lovingly,"What is it Dante?"

Dante nudged his head to the right.

Imelda looked in the same direction, only to gasp at the sight of a little skeleton girl standing outside the ofrenda room. She was wearing a simple, white lace dress. But, what really caught Imelda's attention was the white rose that the little girl had in her hair.

She soon giggled and skipped towards the Mariachi Plaza.

Imelda got back up on her feet and asked herself,"Who was that?"

An excited Dante lead the Rivera family through one of the marigold bridges.

Miguel couldn't help but smile in delight at the sights of the Land of the Dead. All of the lights sparkled like jewels. Tia Victoria noticed this. She smiled and told her nephew,"I never get tired of the view either."

Once Miguel and his family reached the Arrival Agent, he greeted warmly,"Hola! I see you bought Miguel over to see your performance tonight!"

Rosita said in delight,"We sure did."

The Arrival Agent nodded in approval and then asked calmly,"So anything to declare?"

At that moment, Imelda remembered the mysterious little girl she spotted earlier. She hadn't told any of her family members about her yet.

"Maybe it is worth mentioning..." Imelda said to herself.

Hector asked,"Mention what Imelda?"

Imelda looked at her husband who was looking at her with concern.

Imelda quickly fibbed,"It's nothing that important Hector."

Hector was surprised to hear his wife lie but ultimately decided not to ask any more questions. He didn't want to get on her bad side.

Miguel never took his gaze off of his family. They were playing a lively version of "The World Es Mi Familia".

He was not surprised to see them play in such perfect harmony. Miguel patted Dante on the head as he moved to the music on the chair he was sitting on.

Suddenly, El Santo sat next to Miguel and told him with a chuckle,"This performance will surely give Ernesto a run for his money."

Imelda stopped singing and the rest of the family stopped playing their instruments at the sight of the famous wrestler.

With one hand, Hector took off his straw hat and asked rather excitedly,"What brings you here, El Santo?"

El Santo smiled. "I always come to the plaza to hear you play." He soon chuckled. "You just never really get to see me because there's usually a huge crowd."

As Miguel took a picture of his deceased family with El Santo, Imelda's face full of pride turned into one of disbelief. The same little girl she spotted earlier had appeared just within eye's reach.

Hector noticed the look on his wife's face. It somehow triggered anger inside of him. He angrily accused Imelda of lying.

"Alright... I don't know what you're hiding Imelda but you need to clean up your ridiculous act!"

Imelda was utterly shocked to hear Hector talk to her like that. He never stood up to her. Ever...

Imelda snapped back to reality at the sound of El Santo saying out loud,"Listen... I'm hosting a masquerade party later tonight at the tower. I would love it if you all could come."

Without thinking, Imelda shouted ,"No!"

Everyone gave Imelda looks full of confusion except for Hector who continued glaring at her.

Imelda said as she brushed some of her hair to the side,"I mean... that sounds wonderful."

Imelda may have looked calm on the outside, but she felt awful about lying to her husband and concern over the mysterious little girl in the inside.

El Santo proclaimed happily as he lead the Rivera family into the tower,"Welcome to my daughter's party!"

Miguel gasped in delight to see all of the skeletons in the room. They were all wearing masquerade masks that resembled animals' faces.

Miguel was about to run on over to the chocolate fountain when El Santo grabbed the hood of his red sweatshirt. "Not so fast amigo."

Miguel chuckled nervously at the stern look on the wrestler's face.

El Santo face suddenly brightened. "You can't go into the party without a mask!"

Miguel said as he took a red mask from El Santo,"Gracias El Santo."

The party was in full-swing. As the DJ played some pretty sweet beats, everyone watched the swimmers gracefully dance in the guitar-shaped pool.

Coco was walking alongside her papa when she noticed a little skeleton girl sitting on a chair, looking a bit upset.

Coco was utterly shocked to see such a young girl all by herself.

To Hector's surprise, Coco ran through the large crowd, excusing herself in the process.

Hector shouted in a state of panic,"Coco!"

The little girl was adjusting the white rose on her head when she noticed Coco approaching her with a warm smile. The little girl smiled back.

El Santo was sipping on some punch when Imelda came up to him. The famous wrestler asked happily,"Isn't this a great party, Imelda?"

Imelda raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of which... who is your daughter?"

Coco and the little girl who's name was Dawn were laughing amongst each other.

Dawn grinned. "Your mama sure did the right thing by making shoes. And you said she uses them as weapons? That's funny!"

Coco laughed once more before looking up to see an old piece of film of El Santo beating Ernesto de la Cruz to a pulp. That's when Dawn grinned wickedly and turned Coco into a wispy spirit! Coco's spirit soon got sucked up by Dawn's flower which earned her another rose petal!

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

Imelda had just smacked El Santo with her boot.

El Santo cowered in fear. "Señorita please..."

Rosita and Victoria ran on over to the scene to hold Imelda back from hurting El Santo some more. Rosita said in horror,"Imelda! Please! Control your temper!"

Imelda pointed her boot at El Santo as she told Victoria and Rosita,"This man adopted Ernesto's daughter, Dawn!"

Victoria and Rosita asked in unison,"What?"

Imelda face softened slightly when she spotted Hector. Hector ran up to his family and said worriedly,"I can't find Miguel or Coco anywhere!"

Suddenly, Miguel could be heard shouting,"Help!"

Wasting no time, Imelda put her boot back on and lead her family towards a dimly lit room.

They barged into the darkened room just in time to see Dawn sucking up Miguel's soul!

Hector tried to pounce on the evil little girl but it was too late...

Miguel was now trapped inside of Dawn's rose!

Dawn soon snickered, particularly at Imelda. "What's the matter Imelda Rivera? Feeling guilty for not telling your family about me?"

Imelda shouted angrily at Dawn,"I did it because I didn't want my family to worry!"

Dawn slowly turned her back on the Rivera family. "Well it looks like your plan backfired Imelda..."

"Why are you doing this to our family?" Rosita asked angrily.

"We've never done anything to you!" Victoria added.

Dawn swiftly turned her head to face the Riveras. "Oh, no...? She suddenly shrieked,"You ruined my papa's reputation as the greatest musician ever!"

Imelda shouted as the rest of the Rivera family backed away in fright,"For good reason! Your father murdered the love of my life!"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Big deal. Hector deserved to die for abandoning you and Coco all those years ago."

All unhealthy memories aside, Imelda was about to grab the little girl's wrist and brake it when Dawn disappeared into thin air.

Julio said nervously,"She's gone..."

"Not quite old man..."

Everyone looked up at the sound of Dawn's disembodied voice. "With Miguel and Coco trapped inside of my rose, I'll be able to restore the love my papa lost!"

Hector couldn't take it anymore. He fell on his knees and wept,"What are we going to do?"

Imelda was about to give Hector a tender and loving hug when she could hear Dawn singing a beautiful but spine-tingling song.

Imelda turned her head to see all of the partygoers walking out of the tower with blank stares on their faces!

Julio cried out,"Dawn's turned them all into zombies!"

Felipe was at one of the room's windows when he shouted,"It's not just them! Look!"

The rest of the Rivera family ran on over to the window, only to gasp at the horrifying sight.

Dawn was luring every skeleton in the Land of the Dead to the bell that was keeping Ernesto de la Cruz in seclusion!

The Rivera family continued looking down at the Land of the Dead in absolute terror.

Suddenly, Julio could barely make out Dawn skipping along the road to the beat of her singing. Like a mythical siren, Dawn de la Cruz was luring the skeletons to the tower where the giant bell was keeping Ernesto imprisoned!

Julio grabbed onto his hat tightly as his knees trembled with fear. "I can't believe Dawn is just as wicked as her papa!"

Victoria looked down at her papa with worry in her eyes.

Oscar chuckled nervously and said,"Well, it's true what they say... the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Victoria added with a disapproving frown,"Especially when it's rotten."

Despite all of the guilt she was feeling, Imelda suddenly had an idea. She quickly told her family,"I need to get out there and call Pepita!"

Hector immediately began to panic. "Imelda! I'm very sorry I got angry at you! To make it up to you, I'll stop Dawn from freeing Ernesto!"

To Hector's surprise, Imelda gently grabbed a hold of his hand.

Imelda said softly,"I think you mean we'll stop Dawn from freeing Ernesto."

Hector blushed.

Imelda gave him a quick kiss on the lips before saying with a small smile,"Let's go save Coco and Miguel."

"Wait!" Hector said as he literally gave Rosita one of his hands.

Rosita smiled rather awkwardly.

Hector explained,"If Imelda and I get into any kind of trouble, my hand will be here with you to guide you to us."

Tia Victoria crossed her arms and smirked. "Not a bad backup plan Hector."

Hector blushed once again.

The Rivera family could only watch Imelda and Hector run out of the room with looks full of concern.

As soon as Imelda and Héctor stepped foot outside, Imelda whistled for Pepita.

Pepita immediately woke up from her slumber. She soon growled so loud that Dawn stopped singing. This caused every skeleton to regain consciousness.

Dawn said as she stomped her foot angrily,"Crud! I forgot about Pepita..."

Once Dawn turned around, she was surrounded by angry skeletons. El Santo was the first to approach Dawn. He said coldly,"You young lady are in serious trouble."

Dawn moaned angrily. That is until she saw Imelda and Héctor riding on Pepita.

Using her magical flower, Dawn turned herself into a wispy spirit. All the skeletons gasped in horror as they took a few steps back away from Dawn.

Without wasting any time, Dawn flew right in front of the bell that was imprisoning her father.

Her plan was beginning to work... Pepita was angrily charging right towards her.

Imelda shouted,"Pepita, no!"

With a great big dong, Pepita crashed against the giant bell, knocking her, Imelda, and Hector unconscious.

The Rivera family were watching Rosita playing rock, paper, scissors with Hector's hand when a window broke off of the wall!

Freezing winds flew all across the room!

Julio said as he hid behind his daughter,"Don't tell me..."

Ernesto woke up from his slumber.

He could see that he was merely inches away an unconscious Pepita, Imelda, and Hector.

Ernesto quickly got up, revealing a nasty crack on the side of his skull.

Dawn said in delight,"Papa, you're looking... well."

Ernesto looked up and blinked a couple of times in confusion. "Dawn?"

He couldn't believe that he was seeing his own daughter in a ghostly form.

He soon looked back at Imelda, Hector, and Pepita. Then, down at all of the frightened skeletons.

Ernesto simply asked his daughter in horror,"What is the meaning for all of this?"

Dawn frowned. "You're seriously asking me that? I just saved you from that bell and I'm about to cast a spell on all of these people so that they'll adore you!"

Ernesto could feel tears made out of both sadness and anger coming down from his eyes. Because of his past actions, Dawn had become a monster...

He coldly told his daughter who kept on staring him down,"Alright Dawn, enough is enough."

Dawn jaw dropped down in disbelief.

Ernesto continued,"As much as my past self would love that, I forbid you from casting spells on anyone!"

Dawn was as at a loss of what to think and feel.

At that moment, Pepita woke up. She instantly growled angrily at the sight of Ernesto who said in fear,"Not you again..."

Pepita was about to strike Ernesto with one of her claws when Dawn possessed her body!

That's when Dawn's white rose slowly fell down to the ground.

Pepita growled in excruciating pain.

Ernesto was looking up at Pepita or rather his daughter in horror when he noticed Hector and Imelda regaining consciousness.

Without giving it much thought, he grabbed a hold of Hector and Imelda's hands and lead them down a dimly lit alleyway.

Imelda asked Ernesto angrily,"Where are you taking us?"

Hector was frowning at Ernesto as well when he twisted his skull to look at what was behind them. His jaw nearly dropped at the sight of a possessed Pepita!

Ernesto said frantically,"We have to find a place where Dawn would never look to find us!"

Due to the current circumstance, Hector decided to let bygones be bygones by saying as he physically urged Ernesto and Imelda to go left,"This way! Come on!"

Imelda and Ernesto followed Hector into a mysterious part of the Land of the Dead. A place Hector remembered all too well... It was the home of all the skeletons with no photos on an ofrenda or homes to go to.

A trio of elderly woman greeted Hector from a distance. Hector waved at them before turning around just in time to see Imelda point an accusing finger at Ernesto.

"You better have a good excuse for dragging us all the way out here!"

Ernesto slightly backed away at the bitter tone of Imelda's voice.

To Imelda's ultimate surprise, a shameful Ernesto sighed and sat on the rather rickety wooden floor.

"How could I have been so blind? I was so enwrapped in achieving fame that I didn't think it would affect my daughter so negatively." He slowly turned his skull to look at Hector right in the eyes. "My old friend... I'm so sorry for ending your life..."

Hector didn't know how to react.

The very man that selfishly used his songs to become famous and nearly killed Miguel was apologizing...? Hector thought.

A wave of relief soon rushed through Hector's entire skeleton body. He walked on over to Ernesto to give him a hug.

At that moment, Hector could feel a friendship blossoming.

Imelda smiled. She never thought she would see a reformed Ernesto patching his relationship with her husband.

Suddenly, an adolescent boy could be heard clearing his throat.

Imelda, Hector, and Ernesto turned around just in time to see the boy whisper sternly,"Come inside you guys! Quick! Before Dawn spots you!"

As soon as Ernesto, Imelda, and Hector entered the house, they could hear Pepita's roars ever so slightly.

The boy said in embarrassment,"Heh... sorry for the limited amount of space..."

Ernesto said kindly,"There's no need to apologize young man."

The boy smiled before saying in a dead serious tone,"Listen... I don't have much time to tell you, but the only way to help Dawn come back to her senses is to sing her favorite song!"

Ernesto skull shot straight up and said out loud,"The song my wife and I used to sing to her whenever she got upset!" He soon paused in confusion. "Wait... How do you know about my daughter and how to stop her?"

The boy replied as he began to fade,"I... died before our mama could give birth to me..."

As soon as the boy disappeared, a heartbroken Ernesto fell down on his knees and wept.

Imelda bent down and told De La Cruz sternly,"There's no time for tears Ernesto..."

Ernesto quickly wiped the tears away and nodded in agreement.

Dawn's white rose was still on the grounds below the bell tower. It was about to blow away by the wind when Rosita caught it in the nick of time.

Julio asked his family rather nervously,"How do we save Miguel and Coco?"

Rosita said as she raised the rose up towards the sky,"With a blessing..."

Julio, Victoria, Oscar, and Felipe watched the white rose glow in awe.

Rosita proclaimed lovingly,"Miguel... Coco... I give you my blessing to be released from this rose and to be cleansed from any negative energy..." She smiled brightly and added softly,"No conditions..."

At that moment, Miguel and Coco appeared with their eyes shut tight.

Miguel blinked a couple of times in confusion before sighing in relief at the sight of his family. He was about to embrace them in a tight hug when he could hear singing in the distance. It sounded like a duet...

Was Mama Imelda singing with Ernesto De La Cruz? Miguel thought in a state of disbelief.

Indeed they were. Imelda sang as she smirked at Ernesto,"If you should fall in despair, an angel will always be there... She told him she will stay!"

Ernesto felt his heart beating faster with every second that passed.

Imelda Rivera had such a beautiful voice... Ernesto thought as his smile grew wider.

With one hand, Ernesto twirled Imelda around gracefully before the both of them sang,"Promise me when you see... A white rose you'll think of me! Always by your side. I will be..."

Dawn was terrorizing the poor skeletons of the Land of the Dead when she froze completely.

Héctor strummed his guitar passionately as Imelda and Ernesto sang loudly,"Your ghost of a rose!"

At that moment, happiness filled Dawn's heart.

Dawn soon gave off a look of horror.

"What am I doing?" Dawn asked to herself, her voice clearly expressing remorse.

Dawn warped out of Pepita's body and returned to her normal skeleton form. She braced herself for whatever attack Pepita would use on her. Instead, Pepita only smiled and licked Dawn's cheek.

Miguel and the rest of the Riveras ran to "Plaza De La Crazy" just in time to see a huge audience cheer for Imelda and Ernesto.

Héctor soon came up on stage to give his reformed best friend and his amazing wife a hug.

Miguel was appalled at first to see Ernesto standing right beside Mama Imelda and Papa Héctor but soon found himself walking on over towards the stage and asking nervously,"De La Cruz...? Do you really... have a change of heart?"

Ernesto smiled warmly at Miguel and replied,"My boy, if I didn't... Imelda would've struck me with her shoe which is surprisingly made out of tough stuff."

Miguel laughed. Imelda smiled fondly at her grandson when she could see Dawn in the distance.

As Ernesto and the Rivera family happily talked amongst each other, Imelda walked on over to Dawn De La Cruz.

Dawn immediately looked the other way in shame until Imelda bent down and told her softly,"No one is angry at you."

Dawn slowly looked right at Imelda and said rather sheepishly,"Thank you for singing my favorite song with my papa..."

Imelda smiled as she offered Dawn her hand. "It was my pleasure. Now isn't about time you go see your father?"

Dawn nodded and took Imelda's hand.

Miguel said to his Papa Héctor rather playfully,"Come on, you must've felt a little weird when Mama Imelda sang a second duet with Ernesto."

Héctor chuckled nervously. This made Ernesto laugh as he patted his best friend's shoulder.

"Daddy?"

Ernesto was the first to notice Dawn with a nervous smile on her face. He immediately lifted her up in pure joy. This made Dawn so happy, tears started forming in her eyes.

Coco walked on over to her papa and said fondly,"Brings back memories of our own special bond."

Héctor wrapped one arm around his daughter, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and said,"I'm so grateful your back mija..."

Miguel was hugging Mama Imelda when he told her,"I can't wait to create another book for Socorro!"

Imelda said, a warm smile on her face,"I'm sure she'll love it."


End file.
